Relaxation Gone Wrong
by XxSephFanxX
Summary: After trusting Zack one too many times at their house, Sephiroth and Genesis have to call up yet another repairman. But when a cute little blond shows up at the door, who's to say they can't have a little fun? SephxGenxCloud


**It's pretty random, but here's a SephxGenxCloud. **

* * *

Sephiroth was in complete and utter disbelief.

"What the hell do you _mean_ you broke my hot tub?"

"It just sorta… I dunno," Zack explained helpfully as he stood dripping wet on the patio, shivering both from being in only his swimming trunks in the chilly autumn air and also from the General's glare. "I pressed some buttons, and…it won't turn on now. Beats me."

"Well, that's just great." Sephiroth muttered, pushing past Zack to take a look at the malfunctioning hot tub. "Didn't I specifically tell you _not _to touch anything?"

"Well, yeah," Zack shifted uncomfortably, "But you keep this thing way too damn hot! I thought I was gonna boil to death or something."

Sephiroth had about five different snarky remarks to Zack's statement, but restrained himself from saying anything.

Genesis poked his head out of the porch door, concerned about the bickering outside. "Everything okay?"

"Zack's destroying our property again." Sephiroth informed his brunette boyfriend.

Zack's mouth fell open. "Whaaat? That's harsh, Seph," he whined, wrapping his sea turtle themed towel around himself to keep warm.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Is it? What about the time I let you use our lawnmower? Or the grill?" The General pointed to a large bare spot in their lawn. It looked like the aftermath of an explosion, which is exactly what had happened. "I actually tried to get weeds to grow there once and they won't."

Zack promptly shut up.

"Way to go, Zack," Genesis pouted as he made his way over to the hot tub to inspect the damage. Nothing was visibly wrong with the hot tub, but as Zack pointed out, it wouldn't turn on. On a closer look, Genesis realized that the water was significantly cooled down, and that the filter system wasn't working, meaning all sorts of gunk and bacteria could start building up in there if they didn't get that thing fixed soon. Ick.

"I'll call a repairman for you guys and pay for everything," Zack offered, hoping that neither of his friends would try to drown him in the hot tub as payment instead. "It's still the afternoon, I'll call them up and get you an appointment real quick."

"Damn right," was Sephiroth's icy reply.

"I _will_," Zack assured them, stepping into his sandals. "It's my fault, and I'll make this up to you. I, uh, better go. Bye!" And with that, he jumped through the bushes that bordered the yard and took off before Sephiroth had another chance to glare at him.

Sephiroth sighed as he stared down miserably at the broken-down hot tub. Well, the Super Spa Sensei Hot Tub 6000, to be exact. It was his most prized possession (next to Masamune, of course), for a number of reasons.

First of all, the hot tub pissed off all of their neighbors, which he absolutely loved. Sephiroth and Genesis were the only people on the block that even had a hot tub, and a luxurious, state-of-the-art one, at that. Sure, almost every other house in the neighborhood had a pool, but they could only be kept open during the summer. Hot tubs, however, could be used all year. During the dead of winter, while relaxing in their hot tub together, Sephiroth and Genesis got sadistic pleasure from waving to their neighbors who were outside shoveling snow on their driveways, freezing their asses off.

Of course, being the envy of their neighbors came with a price. The entire block went out of their way to make sure Sephiroth and Genesis knew they weren't welcome at the neighborhood-wide parties. But whatever. Angeal had a kick-ass pool at his place that they practically lived in during the hot season, and not to mention, he tended to throw a lot of SOLDIER parties at his house anyway. And that's how things were.

What had Genesis been thinking, letting Zack near the hot tub, let alone _in _it? But it wasn't as if the thing was hopelessly broken beyond repair – they had a three-year warranty that hadn't yet expired. The two SOLDIERS regularly worked with top-notch equipment at ShinRa, but this fell outside the realm of their expertise.

"There go our plans for the evening," Genesis lamented, sliding an arm around the Silver General's waist. "I guess we'll just have to stay inside _all night-__" _he kissed his boyfriend playfully, his voice laced with seduction. Sephiroth had been all worked up from chewing Zack out for the millionth time, and Genesis wanted to take his mind off of all of that.

Instead of returning the affection, as he so badly wanted to do, Sephiroth shrugged out of Genesis's embrace and headed inside. "I'm gonna call someone to take care of this first. And then we can get back to _that,__" _he smirked before disappearing into the house.

But Genesis would have none of it. He darted inside and caught up to Sephiroth, who had his cellphone in one hand and was flipping through the phone book with the other. When Sephiroth wanted to do something, he fucking got it done_._

"Zack already said he'd take care of that," Genesis pointed out, making an attempt to snatch the phone from Sephiroth's hand.

The Silver General scoffed and yanked the phone out of his boyfriend's reach. "Zack _says_ things, but he hardly ever does them." He swiftly evaded Genesis as the brunette tried to make another grab at the cellphone. "He'll probably remember in a month or two."

"C'mon," Genesis tugged on his arm, but the silver haired man didn't even budge. "Why can't you ever trust Zack? He's not as bad as you always make him out to be."

"Oh, _please,__" _Sephiroth rolled his eyes and dodged to the left as Genesis made another swipe at his hand. "He's a disaster. I honestly don't know how you can stand him."

"That's because you never give him a chance!" Genesis argued. "Why do you hate him so much?"

Sephiroth gave his boyfriend a look of complete disbelief. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he's loud, obnoxious, annoying as hell, has absolutely no common sense…"

While the Silver General ranted about all the different ways that Zack pissed him off, Genesis tried once more to snatch Sephiroth's phone, but the taller man gracefully evaded the attack.

"-and every time he is at our house, he always breaks something. Oh, and he _exists._ That's enough of a problem in itself."

"Are you done yet?" Genesis huffed, completely fed up with the argument. "Alright, how about this: If Zack doesn't do what he promised, then he doesn't ever have to come over here again."

"Like that's possible," Sephiroth muttered, then received a swift kick in the leg from the brunette.

"And if he does," Genesis continued loudly, giving the other man a serious _'__don__'__t-fuck-with-me__'_ glare, "then you have to give him another chance-" Sephiroth opened his mouth to say something, "that lasts for _more than a minute_. Do we have a deal?"

In a sudden change of mood, Sephiroth leaned in and kissed Genesis on the cheek, surprising the other man. "You are _so _cute when you're mad."

Genesis sighed, and then returned the kiss. "And you're a stubborn _bitch_ when you're mad," he teased playfully.

Sephiroth laughed. "I know."

Suddenly, Sephiroth's phone lit up and buzzed with an incoming call, startling them both. He flipped the phone up to answer, not sure who was on the other end. "Hello?"

"Who _is _it?" Genesis mouthed, but Sephiroth turned away from him.

"_Is this Mr. Sephiroth?__" _A young, cheery male voice chirped from the other end.

"Speaking," Sephiroth replied, pushing the brunette away from the phone, who was eagerly trying to listen in on the conversation.

"_Good afternoon, this is Cloud Strife! I__'__m with the Spa Sensei Repair Team, and wanted to get in touch with you to confirm an appointment time.__" _

Sephiroth couldn't believe it. Zack had actually been responsible? "That would be great."

"_Your friend Zack said it was a pretty severe malfunction, so I wanted to offer an opening for an appointment time tomorrow afternoon. Will you be at home then?__" _

"Uh," Sephiroth thought for a moment, then turned to Genesis. "Are we busy tomorrow?"

"No, they pushed the meeting off till Monday and we have the day off, remember?" Genesis huffed impatiently. "Who _is_ it?"

"Tomorrow's fine," the General informed the repairman. He didn't want Genesis to get the satisfaction of winning their bet already.

"_Great! So I__'__ll be stopping by at 4pm to take a look at the hot tub. Enjoy the rest of your day!__" _

"Sounds good. Thank you very much," Sephiroth thanked the repairman quickly as he watched the corners of Genesis's mouth turn up into a grin. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and snapped the phone closed. "Shut up."

Genesis smirked, running a hand up his General's shoulder to stroke the man's cheek. "I didn't say a thing. Now, what do you say to inviting Zack over for dinner this evening? Angeal said he'd bring pizza."

Sephiroth groaned, then glanced up at the clock that hung above the kitchen sink.

"Oh we have plenty of time for that, don't worry," Genesis purred as he pulled his lover into a deep kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be coming soon-ish. Ish. Not my best, but it's fun writing them.**

**Also working on a new SephxCloud oneshot and the next chapter to _Stir Fried Dreams_! Those will probably be done first. **


End file.
